percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we are excited to have Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our Uh . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Sparrow! -Leaf You're welcome, I wish the Percy Jackson series never ended -Leaf Not really, more like her mother, Amy Grench who has golden brown hair with bright green eyes. So far do you like the pairing in the story? -Leaf Yeah, The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee is my fave cause it's soo random! XD -Leafwhisker Yeah, I like that too. Do udo that pic??? PURE AWESOMENESS!!! -Leaf Uhhhh no I don't. Do u think I should do a pic of Jess? -Leaf No she doesn't. Jess has golden brown hair and bright green eyes -Leaf Zeus or Luke -Leaf Ya!! Will Taylor go to Camp Half-Blood? -Leaf Cool :P - Jessica Yeah, I like them (and how they're PG-13, GB would NEVER allow stuff like this on the other wiki LOL (well, he's only 11)) Thanks for reading... it's actually kind of based around... me... and... who I like... and the final moment (the final moment. the time me and him last see each other, 'cause I KNOW he likes me it's so obvious but he doesn't admit it) anyway I should stop rambling for a while... I LOVELOVELOVE your stories! the three of us should at least like set some stuff up or something (I dunno, fanarts (we can make our own! OMG like unclaimed, and daughters and sons of all the gods) yeah but I said I would stop rambling long ago so yeah I'll stop now! lol 4 the 4est! 12:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I like Whispers in the Dark,Half Luke, Half Me, The Day Luke Really, Really Had To Pee, and You Bastard. Hee hee hee, something bad is gonna happen in The One Time very, very soon. VERY soon. 4 the 4est! 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Polls Is this a good user? Yes So-so No Which of my stories do you like best? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Echoes in the Night Nine Months Alice Stand In The Rain Snowflakes Possessive Dionysus Is Hideously Racist Dark Secrets Dying Flowers Boomerang Little Girl Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! Which of my stories should I update next? Dark Secrets Little Girl Half Luke, Half Me Echoes in the Night How to Potty Train a Demigod Boomerang Snowflakes Dying Flowers Luke and Hermes Make Toast Stand In The Rain Possessive Alice Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! What is the best couple? PercyxAnnabeth PercyxRachel PercyxCalypso PercyxThalia PercyxBianca PercyxLuke AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxLuke AnnabethxNico LukexThalia ThaliaxNico ChironxDionysus SallyxPoseidon AphroditexAres AphroditexHephaestus AphroditexAphrodite (What would you call that? Selfshipping or something?) HermesxDionysus (LOL! Well, I guess if you like slash and crack...) Other What should I write next? A LukexThaliaxOC love triangle A LukexAnnabethxThalia love triangle A LukexAnnabethxPercy love triangle A story about a son of Athena Other (please say what) How did you hear about this Wiki? Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Percy Jackson Wiki Sparrowsong herself A friend (not Sparrowsong) told me Google I just stumbled upon it Other Signatures Resident Luke Fangirl Hi! Hi Sparrow, ya know the person you made for Jessica's page? Well i was wondering how you got it there... -Leawhisker I won't work for me... uhh sorry to bother but could you maybe make Erica for me? Green Day Fan 00:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem We have a problem with The One Time page... Evanescence Freak 14:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That is weird. Green Day is like my second fave band so I'll put their songs on my page soon -Leafwhisker Evanescence -Leafwhisker Eh to be honest I don't really look at the albums... but my fave songs are Tourniquet, Haunted, and Everybody's Fool oh and Field of Innocence -Leafwhisker Yeah, it's really good. -Leafwhisker Yeah, I was cracking up reading them! XD-Leafwhisker Is that for my Check List? Anywho thanks for telling me -Leafwhisker 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Book Hey Sparrow, when r u going to work on Lisa and Amelia? -*Leafwhisker* 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh......... no sorry -*Leafwhisker* 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, wat's that? -*Leafwhisker* 20:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ooooo I might like it! :) -*Leafwhisker* 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my Talk Page XD Really? I thought nobody would like it... Guess I'm a pessimist. Course you can call me that! Really!? OMG! Thank you so so much! Yes I have. I love it even though I'm not finished yet.Thinkaboutthisname 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I just finished it and you HAVE to keep writing! You're very very good! And when I say that, I'm not lying!Thinkaboutthisname 23:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are so very welcome Sparrowsong (BTW, I love your username. It's so pretty!) Thinkaboutthisname 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thakies! I made it up for my youtube account. I randomly put in the letter T and then auto-suggest suggested my user-name. It's a fluke it exists! By the way, why do you call them quarter bloods? Like Taylor and Caroline?--Ash 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like it. It's cool. P.S. Thanks. And you're right, it does sound cool. --Ash 08:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw from the beginning that Luke and Thalia were cute together. And Luke and Annabeth. Sorry if it's scary. I am scary. RAWR! --Ash 19:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've read that much. I supported Percabeth from the chapter they met but then when I heard about Luke and how Annabeth was around him I fell in love with a Lukabeth. Then I fell in love with lukalia. Yes I have read it. It's quite good. I've heard of that song. I like it. --Ash 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where do you make those character pic things? Send me a link? Please?--Ash 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes I have read some of your stories.Bard Eric 22:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Cookies is the best, not because i dont like your stories, but i love crackfics. :)Bard Eric 22:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) Bard Eric 01:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) no, not yet. :( I suck at writing so i haven't writen anything on this wiki yet.Bard Eric 01:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) the spelling/grammer is the only part i am good at. i suck at coming up with ideas.Bard Eric 02:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to come up with a story some time in the future. i dunno how well i'll do, but I geuss I'll try.Bard Eric 02:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Song Yeah, it sounds cool but creepy at the same time.... I smell fries.... XD -Katie 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It so fits her! -Katie 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's the same way I felt when listening to Tourniquet cause a) it's what she was thinking after Annabeth stabbed her and b) she commited suicide -Katie 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sparrow, I need help deciding on a song for *Annabeth and Katie Relationship: Past Friends, Enemies yeah, I can't find a song for them... -Katie 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol I guess Hot 'n Cold would work but they really aren't in love, as the song is for some gal (or guy) complaining that their boy/girlfriend changes their mind a lot *shrugs* I typo soo much lol -Katie 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that was funny reading that part XD -Katie 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey where do you make those character pics? Please send me a link?--Ash 05:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY SRSLY!--Ash 05:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I love it. I wanna find out her Olymipian parent! --Ash 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess? Athena?--Ash 05:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. Totally. Sorry, brainfart.--Ash 05:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know that now I'm just totally guessing! HERMES! --Ash 05:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I read it. Man was it epic!--Ash 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You hid it pretty well. Note, Hermes symbol is a Caduceus. I think it's like the medical symbol or something. I dunno --Ash 06:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. I didn't know before wikipedia told me XD. I don't know. I've been thinking about it but sure. Why the Hades not?--Ash 06:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If I met you in person, I'd be hugging you. You have the greatest ideas ever, man. I have GOT to write that now. Thank you. --Ash 06:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. I'll start writing as soon as I finish that character page. --Ash 06:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm starting a humor page on 50 ways to annoy, harass, scare, and tick off Kronos. I would appreciate it if you could help just leave suggestions on my talk page or blog of the same name. Thanx.Death'sapprentice77 00:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:: Hey. I've been trying to get to it but right now I'm finishing up a chapter for Shy Girl. I'll read it as soon as I finish, I promise. It just sounds good. Thanks. Ash 22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just finished it. Man it's sad. A mum doing that to her little baby... You made me cry! Ash 22:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Writing can be very influential. Ash 01:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark. You finished that beautifully! YESH.Ash 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's beautiful!Ash 20:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S, if you're wondering about my new avatar, that's my old dog. 1 Quick Question Hi, Just a quick question about the fan fictions. Do they have to be about Percy or can they feature a made of character of the authors choice? Dennis And Gnasher 17:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Song Suggestion. A song suggestion for Nico. Exodus, Evanescence. Fits him, in my mind. thinkaboutthisname 04:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Characters Hey Sparrowsong, where do you create those avatars of fan fiction characters? Could you e-mail it to me?ZephyrX9 03:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By ZephyrX9 Same hereKrspaceT 03:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I also need to know where you get them. Could you message me the site? ThanxDeath'sapprentice77 02:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Death'sapprentice77 Sorry I was doing some chores XD I was gonna make her page just after Muse's. And thanks for HEOHIF. But I got it saved. I need LOITR and PFT... TATN / Thalia! 03:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's fine. K, I will. I just wanted LOITR and PFT because I love them and yeah... I wanted them saved onto my computer. TATN / Thalia! 03:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL you can make it because I'm doing some stuff right now (cleaning my talk page again and making a character page). Whadda ya think about Beneath The Threads Of Life? TATN / Thalia! 04:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty much my second fan fic redone to fit PJO. The first chapter is really short because I needed to edit it to fit Camp Half Blood and not the Autobot base XD I'm a nerd. TATN / Thalia! 04:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks What was the best part? TATN / Thalia! 04:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry my internet failed me there for a sec. That part is meant to be sad. Why'd you bleep out part of her name? Cally's? I really don't know... hang on... Yeah uhm #17 in the brown section! TATN / Thalia! 04:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense, makes sense. I'm working on Muse's character page. LOL SHE'S PRETTY. TATN / Thalia! 04:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) SHM? Sorry, I have TERRIBLE memory. Look in New pictures and you can see her. I'd say PFT was right up there. TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Right... My parents would kill me if they found out what I've been writing. Ugh, dang parents. But mine are pretty cool so that they would just be disappointed. Ivy's? Hmmm... I dunno, I might have a few in a few minutes. HIFC? DX Sorry. TATN / Thalia! 04:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 8D It's okay. Yeah! That's a good idea. But, what's HIFC? I forget... TATN / Thalia! 04:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Riiiight. Sorry, I was being bad memory'd. I say TLOIK, or SR. Seriously. Is Keira OK? TATN / Thalia! 04:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you at least tell me if Keira's OK? Please please please please please!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 05:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Will you please tell me if Keria Stoll will live, sis? Pwease *Bambi eyes* TATN / Thalia! 02:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Please sissy? Please please please???? *Puppy dog eyes that are watering* TATN / Thalia! 02:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Back Hey, Sparrow, when do I get my admin rights back? ZephyrX9 14:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I promise. ZephyrX9 00:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If I'm an admin, can I edit the homepage? ZephyrX9 01:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I see you edited my story. How is chink rasist? a chink is just a seperation of armour. Warboss95 23:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Logo! Please add a logo. Hey, Sparrow, can I make a logo for the wikia? Thanks. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 11:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 20:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 21:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) umm everybodys talking bout a family reunion. i know they mean like charecters and stuff (maybe not sure). i just wanted to know whats goin on cause i really have no clue.songbird1 03:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) oh ok. please add all of my charechters. yeah i wonder who it is i think i remember but maybe not.songbird1 03:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah. i thought it was thalia. ps. don't know why im putting this but i am: on thursday i get to go to my states capitol. you may no think thats exiting but its like way tall the the countrys.songbird1 03:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and i am not going to get hom till 6 somthing pm! yay! :P Sure. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 00:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) To me, her face looks a little too pointed at the chin, perhaps face 0010 would work? The eyes are perfect, as for hair last time I checked it was brown colored, so hair 0256 in the brown section? Maybe? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 00:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool, so, next is the mouth? Whoa, I just heard a beep in my room. 0.0 (Sorry for getting off topic >.<) -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 01:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It looks pretty good, as for mouth, how about mouth 0151? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 01:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request Hey I got your request and i'll get on that! You're very welcome c: -- TATN / Thalia! 01:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Not too surprised since you've been revamping a lot of stories. I nearly expected it and I was so happy when I saw you had. Miranda is one of my favourite of your OC's. TATN / Thalia! 01:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really read the whole thing yet. I would but my internet is being really slow and that's why I'm replying late. Stupid internet. TATN / Thalia! 01:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Durr.... Even though I had French at school today, we're focused on the 'play' verb. What the heck does that mean? TATN / Thalia! 01:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I KNEW THAT. (sarcasm) TATN / Thalia! 01:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Very well. She has the same hair as.. Older Muse I believe because all the hairs in the red section are really very short and the long one is ugly. And none of them are really RED-RED but... reddish. You know? TATN / Thalia! 01:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Looking through the rainbow section is your best bet. And whadda you think of her wearing shirt #0043 in the purple section? TATN / Thalia! 01:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to find a different one? 'C-cause I can... That really sucks :c TATN / Thalia! 01:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Redheads look good in purple so... I'll go with that one XD TATN / Thalia! 01:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I got it. I-I think it looks okay... If you want though I can change her shirt... TATN / Thalia! 01:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Really? 8D Yay! Thanks so much, sis! TATN / Thalia! 02:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, so I adopted MMK... I need to consult you? TATN / Thalia! 02:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll get started on it hopefully tomorrow... WAIT, no. Tomorrow is a grandma day. Probably when I get back though. TATN / Thalia! 03:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Pretty fun! I can hardly wait! If you say that Luke is her dad, I will kill myself. Who was her dad? Unknown man? TATN / Thalia! 03:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) K, good! Can I name the guy? TATN / Thalia! 03:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A little. I had another idea for a child of Lukalia. I need to cut back on that. I wanted to name him Adin. It's Hebrew. TATN / Thalia! 03:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No it's pronounced Ah-din. Weird but I like it's meaning XD I have no idea. Maybe something Latin like Vulpes. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Because of his name, I may start fangirling him DX TATN / Thalia! 03:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kate. Seen my new story, Claire's Diary? If you have, tell me what you think on the talk page please. TATN / Thalia! 23:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I am so sorry! I'll go apologize. I feel terrible now. She's so nice and I always read her blogs. But then again, I am one of those silent people. I cannot start conversations to save my life! Thanks for letting me know, sis. TATN / Thalia! 02:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kate? Could you please ban this person:: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.228.69.169. He was posting inappropriate content, vandalizing, and putting false information. Thanks~! TATN / Thalia! 05:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I feel important and powerful. Imagine their reancarnation coming back and coming on the wiki going, "I CAN COME BACK ON, HELLZ YEAH!" TATN / Thalia! 06:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The internet will stupid itself to destruction. I doubt the world will exist then... Me and you'll b partying in Asphodel with our kids and parents. TATN / Thalia! 06:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Night! See you tomorrow, Kate. I hope my dad gives you good dreams XD TATN / Thalia! 06:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not gonna add him on facebook but just as Zephyr's signature says, 'Everyone deserves a second chance'. Go ahead and ban me, I'm just another human being with emotions and regret and stuff. TATN / Thalia! 06:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a very... I dunno... What's the word? The word for... acceptance? Now I really hate having enemies, I've got too many. And I have tonnes of friendships where one friend hates another friend. And that's a mutual feeling for each other. But I am a very accepting person today. And please... don't ban me. TATN / Thalia! 06:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Fine then. I quit. Good day to you, Kate. TATN / Thalia! 06:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) WFW Aw... Autumn. Got. BANNED! She got accused of being a hacker. She isn't! There's somebody called "Hiddensunhater" (they got banned) and she was accused of being them. And there's a HORRIBLE IP. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gods Kate what the heck are you doing! Thalia gone and... oh screw it im not going to be tackfull its your fault! Just because your paranoid about the enternet you still shouldent just go banning people because of a hunch. I dont care if you ban me for acting like this but im telling the truth. Theres a phrase i learnt for this its called the Gork complex your using your power as adimn recklessly and its not ending well for anyone Warboss95 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry i was so cruel i was just trying to get the message through Warboss95 17:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I Think Grayravenpaw Has Left... Should we put that on his page? Everyone deserves a second chance. 15:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Same with Lulu. Everyone deserves a second chance. 15:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You Okay? A lot just happened-- are you doin' okay? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry- I know how you feel. I just want you to know that I'll support you every step of the way. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 17:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I already sent the request. This wiki has died. But, you can make a new version of the wiki, only not on Wikia. Thus, Cjspalding would be out of our lives, and your parents would never see this wiki again. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's a deal: We restart the wiki. All the stories gone. No more connection to Wikia. Banned users don't get pages anymore. New Web address. Original rules. Deal? Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) They always send a second opinion, though. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wikia sends the second opinion deletion question. But yeah, we can go to Wetpaint. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) When you ask for something deleted, Wikia asks if you're sure. I did it with an unwanted wiki I made. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You move it to Wetpaint. I had to email Wikia Central. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've signed up on Wepaint. My name is not Leafwhiker though. I'll most likely tell KHP about this, I just can't stop thinking about suicide, and this is the first time I tried it... -[[User:Leafwhisker|Παιδί του Πάνα Ava]] 00:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) PeepKiller. -Leafwhisker 00:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No, ony Letter, anything else is crap. -Leafwhisker 00:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I hate all mine but Letter, though there is a slight chance I'll save Dream Once. -Leafwhisker 00:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Kate ive been looking through the new site its cool. However its not really a place to write stories. I experiment Warboss95 00:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i agree, it doesn't really seem like a place to write stories. Bard eric 00:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. -Leafwhisker 01:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Kate, Do NOT kill yourself. It pained me to see those messages but I've gotten over it. I really hope you receive this, or I will email it to you. I have signed up on the new PJOFF wiki thingamajobber. I will not do that. You know it sis, okay? I still love you, as a friend. TATN / Thalia! 22:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) So you trust me again? *Dances wildly* YES! I'd like to try since the new wiki-thing makes my head hurt... No offence. XD TATN / Thalia! 22:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I really like the setup of this wiki. Wanna tell Ava and everyone else to come back? I'll email Ava and Zephyr. TATN / Thalia! 22:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That REALLY sucks. I sent you an email... Delete it so your parents won't find out and kill you. Are you okay? I'm saying that out of concern. TATN / Thalia! 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I won't I promise. Good, I was a tad worried. My parents have no idea how many emails I have... I think I have like, six... TATN / Thalia! 22:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been pretty okay. I couldn't get to sleep last night because the weather has been PMSing where I live. Actually, she was genuinely worried about you attempting suicide. TATN / Thalia! 22:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Her not hating you? Or you not killing yourself? TATN / Thalia! 22:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I hope she forgives you as much as I do. I'm waaaaaay too forgiving XD TATN / Thalia! 23:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) She... I'm trying to get her to do something okay? Give her time, she's just upset... T-time heals all wounds, r-right? TATN / Thalia! 23:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And... There goes my heart for the second time in seven days... Lovely... I'm not mad at you, I'm... I don't even know. TATN / Thalia! 23:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I did. And I truly do not want to pick sides in this. I am Switzerland. I have no idea what to say. Just please don't ban me. TATN / Thalia! 23:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC)